Make The Bad Dreams Go Away
by Khotaku1999
Summary: Axel has a horrible dream what will Roxas do to take his mind off of it? okay so please excuse some of my mistakes it's almost 2 am and i'm not the best with commas


**Make The Bad Dreams Go Away  
**The knife sunk deep into the blonde black leather coat, blood stained the leather, and shrieks were heard throughout the room. A large gash was in the middle of the blonde's chest a bloodied knife was thrown to the side, a line of blood fell from the mouth of the small blonde as he began to stop breathing. His breath came in pants as he lay on the ground. The red head pinned the boy.  
"Die, bastard!" he yelled at the boy the blonde's body began to fade into blackness. His eyes were a muddled blue, much different than the same eyes that had been a bright shining cerulean blue a few minutes in the past. He laid a hand on the redhead's cheek.  
"Good bye Axel, see you in the next life, I suppose." He smiled.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Axel awoke with a scream "No, Roxas!" he screamed as he lay a hand on the place in his heart would be as he gripped the fabric. Roxas burst through the door shocked.

"Axel are you okay I heard you scream?" he asked worried "did something happen?" he was scared that something had happened to his friend.

"Roxas am _**I alright **_more like are _**you **_alright" he exclaimed trying to get it through Roxas' 'thick skull'. "I _**stabbed you**_ for fucks sake!" he hugged his knees to his chest and Roxas ran over to his side.

"So that's what you were screaming about? You thought you _**stabbed **_me." Axel you were dreaming I'm perfectly fine" he said and he lifted up his night shirt showing Axel his creamy pale chest scathe free. Axel's eyes widened a bit wanting to feel the blonde's not very muscled, but toned stomach. He wanted to make him moan with every touch he did to the blonde, but he discarded that idea quickly knowing it wasn't a good idea. Roxas ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Ax, don't worry." He whispered into Axel's hair lightly. Axel loosened his grip on Roxas slightly and pushed his lips onto the blonde's. Roxas' face turned a light shade of pink and kissed him back. Axel slowly pushed his hands into Roxas' shirt running his hands up and down his sides making the blonde shiver and moan into the kiss. The kiss because more harsh as Axel discarded Roxas' shirt easily slipping it over his head he felt his smooth chest which had no scars, or stab wounds. And he ground his hard groin against Roxas' getting a choked back moan from the blonde.

"Let me hear you moan and scream Rox, please" he whispered huskily into Roxas' ear earing a moan from him. Roxas started to work off Axel's shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it over to a random corner in the room and unbuttoned and unzipped Axel's pants letting his hard erection to spring free from the confines of the did the same to his but slid his pants off sitting on Axel's lap in only a flimsy pair of boxers. "You're sexy Roxy" he purred happily attacking the blonde's neck nipping and sucking at it making the blonde moan. He slid Roxas' boxers off and his own leaving them completely naked on top of each other and grabbed the bottle of lube on his cluttered nightstand slathering it over three of his fingers.

"Roxas lay on your stomach spread your legs and relax, okay?" he coached him and he complied spreading his legs wide as Axel stuck a digit into Roxas' ass and started pumping it in and out getting moans from the blonde underneath him. He added another finger scissoring him.

"A-Axel~ a-ahh!" he moaned and Axel stuck the third finger in making sure he was well stretched. He put lube all over his weeping cock and positioned his dick at Roxas's ass and pushed in. "A-Axel you're so _**big!"**_ he moaned

"You're so _**tight!"**_ he panted slowly thrusting in and out of Roxas slowly picking up speed.

"A-Axel _**faster!" **_he moaned and Axel complied going in faster and deeper and the blonde clutched the sheets tightly. Axel Hit Roxas' prostate and Roxas screamed out in pleasure "_**AXELHITMETHEREAGAIN!"**_ Was all that came out of the blonde's mouth besides moaning and panting. After a few more thrusts into Roxas' prostate he was panting loudly "A-Axel I'm going to cum" he said and the red head took the blonde's dicking his hand a few pumps with sporadic thrusting and Roxas came all over Axel's hand and his ring muscles clenched making Axel cum as well. Roxas collapsed on the bed panting "Is the bad dream gone?" he asked.

"Yeah Rox you made the bad dreams go away" he said as the blonde cuddled up to him and he fell asleep, Axel did as well.

_End~_  
** xxXXxxXXxx**

**Hey guys this is the second fic I have written but the first I have uploaded so I hope you enjoyed please R&R :D**


End file.
